The Ray Of Sun
by The-Goddess-Of-Wind1
Summary: Tsunade was in a relationship with a mysterious man who her family disapproved. When she gave birth to a healthy baby girl she found out something about his past that made her regret everything she did... Left in the orphenage and later adopeted,whould the girl be able to find out about her true origin? Read and find out... :)
1. Freezing Night

**Freezing Night**

It was a cold day and Tsunade was sitting near the window dirnking hot she wached the snowflakes slowly falling she felt a strange hit in her laughed and her face got a happy/soft face...  
Tsunade: "Wow,she's a little rebel,isen't she,Satoshi?"  
Satoshi was the first man after Dan that she loved,but it was a secret relationship...her familly seemed to hete him...Satoshi was a fair skin,medium height man with long,bushy,black was calm and nice to everyone. Satoshi: "Haha,she seems to have your character" he said wits a light smile on his the day passed and they went to bed Tsunade all of a sudden went pale. "What's wrong?" "We need to hurry..." was all she could say.

After nearly 5h in the delivery room,the doctor came to Satoshi and congratulated him. "It's a verry healthy little girl" he said. As Satoshi came in the room he saw the two women he loved more than everything,his gf and his came out of his eyes like waterfalls (lol). As he hugged them and took a gaze into his daughters olive colored eyes the frost came in through the window and the sun came up. Tsunade: "...Asami..." "...yes,the morning beauty..." Satochi agreed.

After a week:

Tsunade: "No,grandfather! That can't be true!" Hashirama: "I'm afraid it seduced you just to take a revenge on me,you must leave him at once" Tsunade: "...and I loved him so much...aghhhh,that M #$$! &! I WILL KILL HIM! AND HIS CHILD! TAKE HER!" Mito: "But it's not Asami's folt that her father is such a person..." Tsunade "I don't care...just take her away from me...I can't stand the pain..." Mito took Asami to the other room and did some sort of sealing technique. It put baby into a sort of slomber. Mito said to Tsunade " She now has a special seal that's put her in a seal will be broken at her birthday 10 years from now... Go on,take her where you think she'll have the care she needs. By the time she wakes up you'l have time to think." "Fine..." Tsunade said.

15 years later:

Asami: " Dady,how come I have red hair and you and mommy both have black hair?" Shingo Yamamoto (lol) : "You're special,that's why..." "...ok,if you say so..."  
Asami went downtown and looked into shops windows,but then she hit someone...She turned and said rudly "Whatch where your going!" The boy she hit just told her "You shouldent be so rude you can get beaten up...your werry small"  
She was pissed (cuz he called her small) and tried to hit him,but he doged andgrabed her arm so she coulden't move. "Ha,you're really angry arent you? What's you're name kid?" "Asami if you really want to know...now tell me your name..."she grouled... "Itachi,nice to meet you" he said and let go of her was at the ege of going ROFL (cuz she found his name funny) but tried to stay calm outside,she smrked and said "Ok...but just wait till I get to Accademy! We'll se who is stronger than! " "Haha,we'll see..."

1 year later:

"...and now youre guys are going to train with real ninjas! Outside everyone!" Asami was so thriled,she just coulden't wait. When they got out and saw a bunch of gennins everyone was given a pair. She was terrified that she was going to train with that weasel guy (Itachi)...Anyway,after 3h of traning (and arguing) she was tired and looked like she was standing in a huricane,than a boy came to her and told her she had beautiful hair. Asami tought he was making fun of her sho she slaped him and ran as fast as she could to the river,the place where she would go when she was sad.  
The next day,she saw Itachi (who she now called Ita-kun cuz it irritates him) again... "So,Ita-kun,what do you want?" "Nothing,I just diden't know I iretated you so much yesturday..." " O.o (how did he know)...hmph,you irretated me? How funny! " "Well,if you warent irretated you would accsept a compliment my brother gave you...Wouldent you,Asami?" "...I'm sorry,I diden't know he was your bro..." " Its ok..." "You know,I dont apologise often...you guys better appreciate it!" "Hah,as hursh as always... " he started to leave and stopped for a sec..."Btw,if youre so angry that means you have a problem...tell it to someone,you'll feel better...bye now"  
Asami: "Bye" she turned arownd and started walking home...


	2. Strange Connection

As Asami approached her house,she heard a strange noise...She opened the door slowly and suddenly a squealing piglet jumped at her. "OMG,since when do we have a pig! It's soooooo cute!" she started yelling and running to the living room to thank her parents,but when she entered she saw to unknown younger one came to her. "Oh,I see you and Tonton have already met. I'm Shizune." "So this is your pig,cool...I'm Asami,btw" "Actually Tonton is Lady-Tsunade's pet..."  
Tsunade (a bit drunk) came into the corridor and said "Yep,and you can have it if you want kidd'o...You have a verry nice name,btw...I bet your mother gave it to you! " "Yeah,thanks...I've gotta go now" said Asami "But,you just came,and your hair is a mess...at least sit till I make you better pigtails. " suddenly came Yuki ( Shingo's wife ) " -.- ok..."  
While he was doing her hair Asami was thinking about what Tsunade said. " My mother,if I only knew her...Omg,what am I talking,ofcourse Yuki is my mom" but she couldent dispel those toughts. She always tought she was adopted because she diden't resimble to anyone in the family and her taijutsu was lame (Yamamoto clan's speciality).When Shingo was done with her pigtails(they were similar to those Usagi from Sailor Moon had),Asami jumped of the chair saying she had to go on training grounds. As she left the room she heard Tsunade's voice "Man,she looks like Mito,exept the cat-like ayes she got from that basterd..." Asami almost fainted when she heard it "...no,why is everything bad happening to me?...and why did that Mito leave me...and who the hell is she anyway?" After she cooled down,she went to the training grounds where she saw her classmate Tenten. They trained together for about an houer or two and then both of them went home. Asami was in her own depressive and dark world for a couple of days...She was feeling so bad that even Neji was creeped out by her day Iruka-sensei came to her and tried to cheer her up by telling her a story of how the I Hokage lived his dreams etc...While talking he mentioned the Hokages granddaughter Tsunade...Asami was confused,she asked who was Mito to the Hokage and she was told she was his wife. Asami was disgusted because she realised Mito was actually her great grandmother and that blonde was her real mother,but she menaged to stay calm on the outside and just replay with long "A-ha". Later that day she went to the training grounds and saw Itachi... "Hey,whats up...?" she said "The atmosphere..." " You don't say..." "What's wrong with you kid? You act different than usually..." he said all of a sudden "My friend told me a sad story,thats all" "Really?" "Yeah,you know,it's really bad to find out you're best friend is adopted..." Asami said with a kind of a creepy face. Itachi smiled and said that she shouldent care so much about it,and that her parents probably had a good reson to do that. Asami agreed. They then talked about some basic stuff,e.g. weathe...and then,basicly, in a split of a second Itachi turned arownd and did a fireball technique. She was confuced,but then saw a boy yelling "Dammit,I almost got you this time!". She recognised him. It was the boy who complimented her hair once. She fas feeling bad cuz she was rude to him,but still she said "Hey,am I invisible,or something? My name is Asami,btw...and you are?" The boy blushed and said softly "Sasuke" "Wow,you're parnts named you "worrior" and you're so shy...how sweet" Sasuke was Hinatafied xD (almost fainted),than he said he had to go somewhere and he run away. Itachi and Asami were both confuced but diden't say anything,they were standing for couple of minutes and than went home.

2 years later:

As Asami walked arownd with her friends,she saw two younger girls coming at her. The blonde one said "You know,you better stop hanging arownd Sasuke! He's mine!" and than the pink one said "Not for long,Ino..." "Sakura cut it out!Grrrr" Asami was clearly annoyed by their behaveiour "Hey,even if I don't hang out with him he would never be with a boring fangirl as you guys..."  
Sakura wanted to slap her,but Asami punched her and threw her on the grownd. Both of the girls were scared and they run away...  
"Hahaha,they're so silly...fighting over a guy!" said Tenten "Yeah,and he's not verry pretty either..." but Yumi (she's just a random girl) disagreed with them "Are you two crazy? He's so blah,blah,blah and blah,blah,blah...blah,blah..." Asami,Tenten - O.o  
Anyway,three friends parted and on her way home Asami saw a women in a kimono coming to her,she tought it might have been mom of the girl she beat up,so she ran...When she lost her she smiled and turned arownd,but hit in someone. It was that woman "Omg,I'm dead..." Asami tought.  
"Well,hello there Asami..." the women said "How do you know my name?" "Don't be so loud,people might think you're crazy...My name is Mito,does that explain your question?" "Aha...a-are you a g-g-gohst or something?" said Asami whispering with fear "Yes,I am a gost...and dont worry I won't hurt you,I just have some thinghs to tell you...". Asami was confused,butkeeped on walking normally...


End file.
